


【翻译】In Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次令人激动的出勤之后，John做了一场无比真实的梦……但那只是一场梦，不是吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561569) by [Icalynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn). 



\-----  
感谢亲爱的猴纸帮我beta！\\(>▽<)/  
\-----

John Blake，一个非凡的新警员，痛恨平凡的文书工作。一摞摞的纸头绝对是他的克星*，尤其是在刚刚那场激动人心的追逐战之后。他迫不及待地想要回家去看今晚的新闻，只见到两眼蝙蝠侠的背影已经足以令他心生敬畏。[*It was the bane of his existence，直译就是一生的祸根]  
_蝙蝠侠。_  
看着他流畅的动作简直就像春梦成真。此外，看他从一群笨拙的警察中间轻松逃脱也让人格外愉悦。当然，他也是那群笨拙的警察其中之一，但是John从来没有真的试图逮到他……好吧这不完全是真心话，但那只与他抵在裤子里的勃起有关。  
“搞定，”他深吸一口气点下最后一个i字母的那一点，热切地望向他的上司，“还有什么其他要做的吗？”  
坐在桌后的警官瞥了他一眼摇了摇头，“你可以走了，Blake。”  
John几乎是从座位里跳起来抓了外套冲出警局直接奔回家，冰凉的空气舒适地抚在他滚烫的皮肤上。他把夹克扔在一旁打开电视，在切到那场夜间追逐的报道时微笑起来。他坐在那里，再一次为着蝙蝠侠的动作着迷。  
John在沙发上蠕动了一下，双腿间的勃起越发明显。他呻吟着用手轻轻扫过裤子上凸起的那一团，感觉自己迫切地需要做点什么。但是他早不是个会坐在电视前打飞机的急色毛头小鬼了，他才没那么饥渴。至少现在还没。  
John站起身来，伸了个懒腰走向浴室。他需要冲一个冷水澡，或者两个。冰凉的水流滑过他晕红的皮肤，但是他的勃起仍然不肯低头。John向后靠在了瓷砖上，伸手握住自己，幻想着蝙蝠侠骑在他的摩托车上而自己就在他的身后，心跳逐渐急促起来。他几乎可以感觉到那台机车在双腿间的震动。他战栗着微微弓起后背，用力地操进自己的拳头。  
高潮来得很快，然而并不像他期盼的那样令人满足。他迅速地冲掉了证据，抓起浴巾擦干身体最后砰一声扑到了床上。  
他伸展开四肢，一只手抚上胸口，脑子里依旧满满的都是夜晚那场意外事件。蝙蝠侠回来了。所有的事情都将重新走上正轨。他的唇边弯起一个微笑，感觉血液再一次涌向了下半身。  
John叹了口气，视线掠过窗户的时候心脏忽然漏跳了一拍。那一瞬间窗外晃动的阴影看上去像极了蝙蝠侠。“想得美，”他低声咕哝道，但是对于停止自己脑子里已经开始上演的放肆幻想毫无帮助。“如果真的是……”他又叹了口气，抬起胳膊遮住眼睛。  
~  
John睡得并不安稳，他的梦里到处充斥着蝙蝠侠的身影。一开始他仿佛又在出巡，在哥谭蛛网般的街道中追寻着那个披着斗篷的黑暗骑士*。这整个夜晚带来的愉悦漫过他的神经，安多芬在他的血液里奔涌，渴望让他的面孔染上一层晕红。[*原文是vigilante，法外私刑执法者，找不到适合的单字]  
然后他在一睁眼就看见俯在他上方的蝙蝠侠的时候倒抽了一口气。John不安地动了动，因为身下的床发出的吱嘎声响瑟缩了下。……即使在梦里，这张破床还是一样让人恼火。  
蝙蝠侠疑惑的目光牢牢锁住他的视线。John无法戴上平日的面具，他知道自己的脸上写满了对蝙蝠侠的憧憬与爱意。他在对方的审视下无所遁形。  
John想要碰触他，去证明他是真的就在他眼前。他更想要去亲吻他……说到底这是他的梦，他大可以好好利用。  
“你来了，”John轻声说，在蝙蝠侠可以作出任何回应之前伸手将他拉低，一边坐起身来让他们的双唇相遇陷入一个灼热的吻。……他从来没有想象过Bruce的唇会是这么柔软而迟疑，而对方的斗篷在他滚烫的肌肤上擦过时是这么清凉。  
他们终于为了呼吸不得不分开来，John的心脏在听到自己的名字时候又漏了一拍。  
“John，”蝙蝠侠的声音与他想象中的自负完全不同。那带着气声的嗓音轻柔得好像含在唇间的祈祷，他是如此渴望再次听到他这样呼唤自己的名字。  
John仰回床上，捉住对方覆在黑色皮革下的手冲他明亮地微笑。“我就知道你会来，”他轻声说，闭上眼睛紧紧地靠在蝙蝠侠的身旁。  
当john失去那碰触的时候，他几乎好像回到他还在孤儿院的晚上。他感到愤怒难平如浪潮拍击，几乎超过他还是个小孩子，那个他最需要最需要蝙蝠侠的时代时候所体会到的愤怒感。他发现自己又在望向窗外，等待着他的归来。[The bedroom suddenly shifted to the common area at St. Swithin’s and John ached at the loss of his touch. He was alone and he felt the anger wash over him once more as a boy, when he needed Batman the most. He found himself staring out the window, waiting for him to return.]  
John再度合上眼，他几乎可以感觉到对方的存在。他是安全的，他知道蝙蝠侠会一直注视着他，守护他。  
~  
John罕见地带着笑容醒来，梦中蝙蝠侠的身影依然清晰地刻在脑海。他抬手轻触自己的唇瓣，那个梦中的吻感觉如此真实，然后在觉察到身下湿黏的床单时呻吟出声。“太好了。”他咕哝着剥掉床单扔进洗衣篮。  
他打了个哈欠，在感到一丝微风时望向窗户。“奇怪，”John走过去合上窗，完全不记得自己什么时候开过它。他耸耸肩，估计就是忘掉了而已……他那时的全部注意力都在身体的另一个部位而他的公寓里显然没有旁人。好吧，除了无所不在的蝙蝠侠。John从鼻子里轻嗤了一声，这个荒谬的可能性只能存在在他的梦中。  
John抬手挠了挠发痒的后颈，指尖的触觉告诉他那里起了个小包。“真棒，我的床上最好别出现什么见鬼的跳蚤。”John抱怨着揉着脖子开始准备出门去上班。这会是很长的一天。

 

 

\-----

 

附 俺的图：

  


 

  
_lost someone once,” Batman said. A hint of sorrow infiltrated his raspy growl. “Since then I break into their homes when they’re sleeping and implant a tracking device on the back of their neck.”_

Right, Blake thought, chuckling. Then he reached back and felt the nape of his own neck. Was it just his imagination or was there a tiny lump of scar tissue there?

-from TDKR official novelization

官方多给力啊为毛这CP这么冷，哭。  


End file.
